


【K|世礼】用红豆泥填满你被掏空的身体

by WhiteRadish3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 用红豆泥填满你被掏空的身体/只有累死的牛，没有耕坏的地





	【K|世礼】用红豆泥填满你被掏空的身体

半个多月来，宗像礼司面临着一个尴尬的局面。  
不，或许不能用尴尬来形容。这件事对于男性尊严来说，完全是一个危机。毁灭性的。dramatically.  
他无法勃起了。

然而风向星座的宗像礼司就像那风儿一样淡定而飘逸。他淡定地半躺在寮所的沙发上，穿着宽松柔软的旧T恤和裤衩，眼镜没戴好，一条镜腿耷拉下来，挂在下颔边。

啊，感觉身体被掏空。

晚上十点半下班的政府机关管理人员感到腿根有些痒，一只手伸进内裤里，抠了抠，另一只手摸到遥控器，打开电视，听着里面传来的综艺节目嘈杂浮夸的笑声，咂巴咂巴嘴，看了看时钟，决定再杀半个小时就去睡觉。  
当宗像礼司昏昏欲睡，即将与周公去共赴云雨之时，突然感到一只潮湿的手摸进自己裤裆里，一把攥住了那同样昏昏欲睡的东西。  
他瞬间一个激灵清醒过来。眼前周公的脸变成了淡岛世理。  
他的副手兼情人刚洗完澡，只裹着条浴巾，湿漉漉滑溜溜地坐在他胯上。  
宗像搂住淡岛的腰，把脸埋进她颈窝里蹭了蹭：“宝贝儿，咱们今晚早点睡行不行？明天还要上班。”  
淡岛：“不行。我要。”  
宗像：“...好吧，手还是嘴，你挑一个。”  
淡岛：“我就要这里。”说着抓紧了手中捏着的东西。  
宗像感受到刺激，只觉得有些疼痛，依然十分疲软，毫无性致。  
淡岛捏着他的后颈，把他从自己颈窝里拔出来，逼着他跟自己对视，然后舔吻上去，手中同时开始上下撸动，大有一副如果你他妈今天还硬不起来老娘就算给你里面灌水泥你也得给老娘硬起来的架势。

然而人生不如意，十之八九。

宗像被淡岛剥得精光地推倒在沙发上，她也早已把浴巾扔在地上，两人赤裸裸地肉贴着肉，相互挤压摩擦。淡岛发现手活儿不管用，于是用自己的下身直接去摩擦宗像，然而那小东西就是无法卍解，纯良地瑟缩着，在洞口哆哆嗦嗦地滑开了。  
淡岛愤怒地坐了起来，自上而下，对宗像怒目而视。她无法纾解的性欲就像一刻不停地在地上咚咚敲着响声的翘翘板，砸得她头晕目眩。  
宗像摸摸她的脖子：“我们都很尽力了，下次再试吧，或许是这段时间实在太累了。”  
淡岛：“可是我越累越想要。”  
宗像：“.......我用嘴好不好。”  
淡岛：“不要。“  
愤怒过去之后，她又伤感起来。她难过地看着身下那个，宛如雏鸟。  
曾经是一只多么雄伟的大雕啊，在她身体里尽情翱翔。Miss those good old days.

但是不能这样下去。  
淡岛翻身下地，让宗像继续躺着，不准穿衣服，然后晃动着沉甸甸的乳房和湿淋淋的腰胯奔向厨房。  
宗像并未注意她去了哪个方向，非常随遇而安地闭上眼，抓紧时间眯会儿。一个优秀的上班族，就是要学会如何在短短几分钟内达到深层次的休息，然后精神饱满地面对接下来的挑战。  
他听到淡岛噔噔噔地跑了回来，冷不防自己被捏住下巴，被塞进了一口极其甜腻的黏糊糊的东西。  
宗像礼司脑子里嗡地一声。  
自己被灌红豆泥了。  
虽然作为上司和情人，他陪淡岛吃过的红豆泥可能比一只猫一辈子拉的屎都多，但是这样粗暴的对待，这么多年来还是头一次。  
而且这个甜度，好像是加了双备的糖。

“唔唔唔.....！！！！唔！！！唔！！！！”他睁大双眼，挤压喉头，发出极其抗拒的声音。  
“亲爱的，你得吃下去补充体力啊，多吃点东西就好了。”  
“唔！！！！唔！！！！唔唔唔唔唔！！！！”不！不！我最近已经吃很多了！  
“你都瘦了，连下头都瘦了一圈儿，得补回来才行。“淡岛怜爱地挖了一饭铲红豆泥，再次往宗像嘴里捅进去，然后把他的下巴推上去，合上嘴，强迫吞咽。  
宗像嘴里被塞得满满当当，根本无法下咽。他条件反射性的抬头，想要呕吐，却被淡岛一把压下去，捂住口鼻：“吞下去。”  
吐不出去，只能拼尽全力往下咽。然而淡岛的手还捂着自己的脸，无法呼吸。  
那是一只散发着红豆泥香气的娇嫩的手。  
他感觉到自己的咽喉已经被堵住了。口水分泌也无法让食物顺着食道滑下去。  
身体开始不由自主地痉挛，连阴茎也终于颤颤巍巍地半勃起来。  
（当然，事后宗像解释，自己根本不喜欢窒息play，纯粹是因为基因决定的生殖本能，在死亡之前要最后一次勃起并且尽量射精，来保留自己的后代。）  
淡岛感觉到有熟悉的热度和硬度摩擦着自己的臀缝，抓紧时机，放下手头的一切工作，捉住睽违已久的他，坐了下去，一捅到底，啊，直入灵魂的欢愉与爱，直击骨髓的热情和律动，终于一起达到了生命的大和谐。  
（题外话，淡岛高潮时脑海中出现的画面是她站在船头大喊"I'm the king of the world!!!"）

至于被掏空又填满又被再次掏空的宗像先生，的确是幸存下来的。且痛定思痛，从此对性事积极主动，努力杜绝红豆泥惨案的第二次发生。


End file.
